kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Roxas
Roxas Dual Wielding (Xion's Keyblade Not Ventus's) Hey how everybody doin! Wrong place for this, talk pages are for discussion of the article only. --Evnyofdeath 22:38, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, since it was over the content included in the article, 'tis fine. -- 20:34, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Tha tscreenshot of Roxas at the Dark Merdian isn't tah tsupposed to be Xemnas? I mean the yellow eye kinda says it.--NejiHyugaRocks 18:01, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :No, that's Roxas. Xemnas was sitting on the rock.Glorious CHAOS! 18:24, September 22, 2010 (UTC) The picture in the trivia section. Why do you guys keep bringing up the promotional artwork of Roxas where he apparently looks "older"? I don't see anything to suggest that he is in anyway older looking or anything. It's just the way he is drawn and the angle that he is at, and I've asked other people who said they don't see any difference either. He doesn't look any different so why do you guys keep adding it? :Because it's blinking obvious that he looks older. Ventus is right there in the same artwork - this Roxas has a more pronounced chin, a more muscular chest, a longer neck, a larger adam's apple - everything to suggest he is Axel's age.Glorious CHAOS! 22:32, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :No, it's not. He doesn't look any older. It's the way he is drawn. I am an artist myself, and I know if you draw something at a certain angle, then the subject will look different than it would at another angle. His chin looks more pronounced? No, it simply looks like he's tilt his head up and to the side slightly, as is obviously meant to be the case. Those aren't muscles, those are his collar bones. Necks look long depending on the way you look at them. All that you've given me is stuff cannot irrefutably be given as evidence that Roxas looks older than he actually is. ::Ventus's chin slopes back - Roxas's juts forward. ::His hand looks to fill the entire guard of the Kingdom Key, when it usually leaves a lot of empty space ::He has a muscle jutting out in his neck, and it is noticeably longer compared to how it looks in other images (ex: File:KH Days trio.jpg) ::His hair juts back instead of forward, and follows his neck all the way down to his shoulders, rather than projecting. ::Yes, those are his collarbones, but his actual chest is more prounced - again, compare it to the trio image. You usually can't even see his collarbone, because he has a smooth chest. ::This is a very rough approximation, but the length of his Keyblade, it looks like it only compares from the top of his head to midway down his chest. In his other images, it goes down to about his waist. ::Maybe he's just drawn using elements from the other Organization members in that image, but he just doesn't look like the young little shorty he usually does. But it just doesn't look like him.Glorious CHAOS! 13:24, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :::That doesn't mean he's supposed to look older, it's a just coincidence if he does. It's nothing worth noting, and that's what I'm trying to get across. Obviously Tetsuya Nomura tried to draw Roxas different to distinguish him from Ventus, seeing as at the time everyone was still convinced that Ventus was Roxas. ::That's just a guess. The fact is, it's a significant departure from Roxas's normal character design, and whether it's a coincidence or deliberate, it's still notable. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 19:54, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :::No, Nomura even had to specifically state that Ventus was not Roxas in an interview before and after this artwork was released. :::So if he's drawing him different to distinguish him from Ventus, who he is essentially a doppelganger of...doesn't that mean he's drawn differently than normal?Glorious CHAOS! 20:22, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yes, but that doesn't make him older, just different. Yeah, it makes him look older, but this looks like a case of bad artwork more than anything else. I don't really think an artistic screw up is all that important, but then again we did mention that typo on Lea's page. 21:52, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :If it is just a case of bad artwork, then I don't understand even more why it's even important to mention it. Especially since there are probably better trivia to put in than that artwork. :Arg. #It's a distinctly different design that was used as a prominent piece of advertising when these three games were announced. #Trivia is NEVER desired. There is no such thing as "better trivia to put in." Everything there should be necessary, and this is.Glorious CHAOS! 23:35, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::No it isn't, it is a promotional piece of work that has nothing to do with the games other than being promotional. Why don't you put cover art for Kingdom Hearts II on display and say, hey the Ultima Weapon keychain from the first game is featured, that must mean it is important. And you know what, I'm done with this. If you want to put stuff up that doesn't have any IMPORTANT meaning, then go right the hell ahead. I'm wasting my time with this. :::We, ah, ''do'' have coverage on that kind of stuff, actually. And, huh, being the only public piece of promotion at the first announcement of this three-game set seems pretty relevant to me.Glorious CHAOS! 05:44, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::Whatever you say. And you completely missed my sarcasm. :::::Didn't miss it, you just picked an example that fails as sarcasm.Glorious CHAOS! 13:46, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Truthfully, I don't really care that much about that picture, but I don't see what the point of putting that link to the puzzle mechanic from KHII Final Mix was. I mean, it's a gameplay mechanic, not an actual piece of the story. The pictures don't have any effect on the story, so I don't see how putting up that link helps your argument for the supposedly older Roxas picture. Perhaps someone can enlighten me on that? ::...really? You asked why "we don't have coverage of the cover arts", and I link you to where we do? Pretty spastic you are, young padawan. 15:32, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Appeared In KH1 and Final Mix TECHNICALLY, Roxas appeared in Kingdom Hearts 1 and Kingdom Hearts Final Mix during the secret episode. So how come it is not shown on his page. That can't be true than how did Roxas,Xion & Axel are in BBS? Gallery }} Article Clean up Anagrams Is it worth metioning that Roxas is an anagram of Sora, with the trademake X of the Orginisation added in. He seems to be the only member like that and I think its purposeful, although I am not sure if Xemnas or who ever picked his name that he was Sora's nobody. :...wow. Just...wow. maggosh 22:04, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ::http://images.t-nation.com/forum_images/7/b/7bd0d_ORIG-demotivational_poster_lion_facepaw.jpg 22:05, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, quite new to the series... What about Xion, she is also sora's nobody kind of and yet she is not an anagram. I understand the mistake. Sorry about that one, I didnt know about the other peoples names, I feel a bit stupid now... Sorry Xion is an imperfect Replica of Roxas made from memories of Sora. Xion is an anagram of "No. i" where "i" is the imaginary number, "i". 19:55, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for clearing that one up for me :D Speculation? Eh, I guess it would make sense for it to be Ansem/DiZ, considering what we know about how Roxas feels about him. -- 04:25, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Just because he says "he" doesn't necessarily mean that he's not talking about the Keyblade. I know that most languages besides English use gender-specific articles on all nouns, and that would likely include the Keyblade if Japanese does that as well.